


some fluff shots!!

by honkphoenix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Blankets, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Fluff, Fans, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Hoodies, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Panic, Picnics, Public Display of Affection, Rain, Road Trips, Sharing Clothes, Songfic, Spooning, Storms, Summer, Thunder and Lightning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkphoenix/pseuds/honkphoenix
Summary: some dnf and karlnap fluff shots !! mostly just me writing these for myself, but read if u want :)tags are updated as the story is updated! updated daily bc i write at least 1-2 of these every night 4 comfort :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	1. Hug All Your Friends | DNF

**Author's Note:**

> dnf meeting for the first time?? dream offering george cuddles??? hm?? what about it??????
> 
> follow me on twitter: @honkphoenix

Dream thrummed his fingers on his desk, glancing at the time for the fiftieth time that hour, waiting for the moment George would knock on the door. 

He was thrilled, in a way he had never felt before. George, not in pixels on a screen, actually there- with him.

Dream was obsessed with George, with the way his oversized hoodie cloaked him, making him look like he could just be swaddled up in his arms. And he wanted to do that, oh so badly. Just scoop George up and cuddle him until they both slept in each others arms. 

Cheesy, yes. But he didn't care.

It was _3:27am._

And he heard three knocks on his door. 

Dream jumped up faster than he should have, feeling his chair fling behind him in a whoosh of air. He ran to the door, his feet stumbling, and he almost tripped and fell onto the tiles. Was he really this excited to meet George? Yes.

He slowly opened the door, his smile growing as door slowly pulled away from the doorframe.

And there he was. George.

His hair was nestled messily on his head, his cheeks glowing with a bashful stain of pink blush, and a shy smile on his face. He was wearing the hoodie. The 'Dream' hoodie, the hoodie that George had ordered a size too large to match Dream's frame, and sprayed it with the cologne he used.

George and Dream were... something. Something not quite friends. 

So it was extra interesting to see him standing in his doorway. 

George looked up, their eyes meeting for the first time. 

"George?" Dream stammered, and suddenly they threw themselves into each other, George dropping the handle of his suitcase. Neither of them cared.

It was the moment, it felt like the whole world was watching, even if it was just the two of them. 

Hugging George was exactly how he thought it would be. Safe. And warm. 

He didn't remember who left the hug first. 

They went inside, their faces a mess of blush and big grins. 

"It's you." George said, almost inaudible. 

"Who else would it be, Georgie?" 

George did nothing but smile at him, his eyes almost drooping shut.

"It's really late." George said quietly, his words melding with a yawn. He was so cute when he yawned, especially with his adorable oversized hoodie.

_Just... him._

"Here, you can put your suitcase in my room, if you want-" Dream said, pulling George by his little pale hand to his room. George giggled, with a lazy 'oh my god, Dream'.

He flopped down on to his bed, watching as George put his suitcase down. 

"Georgieeeee..." Dream whined, giggling as George whirled around. "Come lie with me, baby." he said, his voice comically deep. He winked, and watched as George turned beetroot red.

He was _offering_ to cuddle with George, and George looked like he was up for it.

"Hmph." George grunted, but he didn't say no, walking and sitting slowly on the bed. 

"Come here, Georgie." 

George shuffled precariously over to Dream's open arms. His face turned shocked as Dream basically grabbed him once he got close. He didn't move away, only snuggled closer into Dream's hoodie.

"Shouldn't I get changed, or something?" 

"It doesn't matter, Georgie. Just stay here with me, please?" Dream whimpered, snuggling his chin into George's hair. George chuckled, and buried himself into Dream's presence. Soon, he flipped around. 

They were... they were spooning?

Dream looked to George for some kind of assurance, that George was actually comfortable, only to find that the boy had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight, Georgie..." Dream mumbled quietly, before falling asleep. 


	2. A Joke | KARLNAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl is asked to kiss Sapnap live when they finally meet up. It's just a joke, though. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER I JUST HIT 2K AAAAAA @honkphoenix

The music on the starting screen had faded away. 

"Hello?" Karl chirped. "Hello, chat!"

The chat exploded. _  
_

_ARE YOU THERE WITH SAPNAP?_

_HELLO KARLLLL_

Karl giggled, using the sleeve of his sweater to muffle his laughter. What the camera couldn't see, was Sapnap standing just outside the camera frame, with a huge grin on his face. 

_Sapnap had a cute smile,_ Karl thought. _He has dimples._

He hadn't noticed it before, on the countless Facetime calls they had shared together. But here he was, no longer just on a screen, it was actually him there with Karl. And it was still a lot to comprehend. 

"And I'm here... with a special guest!" Karl's grin would not go away for the life of him. He had seen the theory tweets from stans, who had already figured out that they met up.

Sapnap jumped on him, throwing his arms around Karl. Karl laughed, looking up at Sapnap. 

The chat went wild, with _OMG_ and _WHAT._

"We'll answer some donos." Sapnap said, his voice upbeat. Karl's smile never once faltered as Sapnap sat down in a chair next to him. 

"Kiss him-" Karl read a donation, before stopping himself. He turned to Sapnap with a comical smirk, before leaning in to kiss him.

It was a joke, right? So why did they both linger there?

And why did it feel so _right?_

The joking air in the room had been lost, now they both hungered for more, like they had both been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time. But they both had to pull away.

I mean, Karl wasn't gay, right?

"There, dono." Karl said, looking back at Sapnap with a child-like grin. Sapnap had lost his upbeat energy, instead he looked at Karl with an expression he'd never seen before. 

The stream passed quite quickly after that, Sapnap's energy returned. However, he seemed to look at Karl just a little differently. 

"Alright, chat. It's been such a good stream. And I might go live with Sapnap later, so stay tuned. BYYYYEEEEEEEE!" he clicked the end stream button, and watched as Sapnap wheeled a little closer to him.

"Karl..." Sapnap said quietly. "Can I kiss you?"

Karl's face went bright red, he could feel the heat in his cheeks. He watched as Sapnap's eyes darted to the ground in embarrassment.

"I mean, obviously you don't have to, w-we can forget I said any-" Karl pushed over to Sapnap and their lips connected. Sapnap grabbed the side of Karl's face. Neither of them pulled away.

It was just a joke, right?

But nobody was watching. 

They pulled away, both gasping for air, before kissing each other again, they kept kissing each other, loving the way they connected like puzzle pieces, just perfectly together. 

Karl forgot how long they did that for. Eventually, Karl led Sapnap to his bed, where Sapnap wrapped his arms around Karl.

Karl's smile was still present on his face as he buried himself into Sapnap's body. 

_It's just a joke._ He thought. _Just a joke._


	3. Do I Wanna Know? | KARLNAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap sends Karl a song while they're living together. Things only go uphill from there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100+ reads in a day?! You guys are crazy, don't worry, this has become a daily routine at this point- so new chapters on the way! Please leave suggestions/ships in the comments, obviously only if the people are comfy, no minors, no NSFW! Thanks :)
> 
> also, this was rushed as fuck oops sorry

Karl's phone pinged twice next to his hand. He had been up all morning, energy provided only by a white monster which he had chugged. 

_Sapnap: Listen to this song it reminds me of u , Karl Jacobs_

_Sapnap: Sapnap sent a link: Do I Wanna Know - Spotify Web Player_

Karl chuckled and picked up his phone. 

_Karl: get out of bed first, nimrod_

He sighed, looking up the song. He had heard it before, he thought, but never listened to the full thing, just seen clips on TikTok.

The bassline began. 

"I'm vibing with this." he muttered quietly to himself, nodding his head to the beat. "Doesn't seem like Sapnap's sort of music, though."

 _Have you got colour in your cheeks,_ the song began. 

Karl tuned out, enjoying the bassline of the song as he worked, rifling through Discord group chats while the drums played.

_I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

_How many secrets can you keep?_

_'Cause there's this tune I found, that makes me think of you somehow_

_And I play it on repeat, until I fall asleep_

Karl's face went a light shade of red. Did Sapnap really think this song reminded him of Karl? Every word? He was more alert of the lyrics then, listening to every syllable. 

_Do I wanna know, if this feeling flows both ways?_

_Sad to see you go, sorta hoping that you'd stay_

_Baby we both know, that the nights were mainly made for saying things that we can't say tomorrow-day_

Karl felt his heart beat fast, faster than the drum line playing. 

_Crawling back to you_

He paused the song, quickly googling the lyrics. He was terrified of listening to any more of the song. 

Karl read through the lyrics, his stomach pooling with some sort of nausea. It was like, good nausea. The kind that was filled with butterflies and all things good in the world. Like eating too much sugar and feeling sick after.

Karl picked up his phone again, his hands slightly tremouring. 

_Karl: do you really mean it?_

_Sapnap: mean what?_

_Karl: the song_

_Sapnap: come upstairs_

Karl's heart raced faster as he dashed (a little too enthusiastically) up the stairs. He could hear Sapnap moving in the bedroom near him, and he slowed to a walk as he entered the corridor.

He very slowly, very carefully, opened the door. 

Sapnap was standing there, his arms wide open. Karl fell into his arms, his head resting awkwardly on Sapnap's. 

"Every word in that song, I meant for you." Sapnap whispered into Karl's neck, sending shivers through every nerve.

"I like you, Karl." Sapnap murmured, still clutching him in the hug.

Karl felt his face heat up even more, and all he did was hold him tighter. He didn't know what to say, he was always awkward around people- especially romantic situations, honk, he hadn't even had his first kiss yet. 

He squirmed out of pure excitement. 

"I-I like you, S-Sapnap." he could hardly talk, his words dying quicker than they came. "So are we-"

"I don't know." Sapnap purred quietly, "do you want us to be a thing?"

It was quite a question, Karl thought. All he could do was look Sapnap in the eyes, and immediately, he dove down for a kiss. 

They lingered there for a bit, both just extra-excited to be there, and exist, and exist together. 

"So that's a yes?" Sapnap chuckled. 

"Shut up, nimrod. It's a yes." Karl said, but no annoyance was there. 

"Calm down, don't pull out the nine." 

And just like that, they both went back to their old joking ways, but they were a thing. A new thing, a thing Karl couldn't quite comprehend, but they were together. 

_For now,_ Karl thought, _that's all that really mattered._


	4. Fluffy Blankets, Booming Thunder | DNF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining really hard, and Dream's little Georgie is scared of thunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter, yeah that's right I changed my username to be the same as my twitter one so follow me there swagchamp @honkphoenix
> 
> this chapter was written while it rained heavily outside

Dream idled at his computer. He should have been working, instead his head darted at the bright flashes of electricity and the enormous booms of thunder that completely shook the floorboards beneath him. He trembled slightly at the noise, but he chuckled to himself and continued to his work. 

What he didn't expect, however, was a quivering George walking timidly into his office. A slight whimper emerged from his mouth, and he almost leapt into Dream's lap. He was enveloped in the oversized green hoodie Dream had gotten him.

He was like a little kitten, scared by the rain.

"Georgie," Dream said quietly, wrapping his arms around George and feeling the fabric wrap him up too. "It's going to be okay."

He knew George was scared of the thunder, of the loud booms and flashes of lightning. Like a scared little kitten.

"It's loud." is all George could whine, as he buried his head into the crook of Dream's neck. Dream chuckled very softly, drawing small circles on George's back. George did nothing but mewl quietly into Dream's skin. 

"I know, Georgie. But the thunder can't hurt you, can it? You're in here, with me." Dream assured, continuing to draw lines on George's back. 

"But the lightning could break-" he paused to sniffle, "it could destroy things. You know about-"

 _Before._ When George's old home had been destroyed by lightning, so he had moved into Dream's house in Florida.

"Yes, George. But that was just an unlucky chance, one in a million. And I'm here, we're here together. It's okay now." Dream only ever used George's real name when he was being serious. Most of the time it was just cute pet names and adorable nicknames. But Dream needed to provide assurance.

He felt George's chest rise and fall deeply as he sighed. 

"Come with me to the couch, love." Dream said quietly, taking George's pale hand in his. They walked to the living room, George clinging to Dream like a koala as thunder boomed again.

"See? It's moving away from us, Georgie." 

George exhaled deeply, his face relaxing a little bit. But the tension did not release. 

They sat on the couch together. Dream stood up and picked up a large, fluffy blanket, draping it over George as he sat down. He moved the blanket to cover both of them. 

Dream wrapped his arms around the older man, watching as his eyes glistened with tears. 

He felt his heart smash into a million pieces as the tears poured down his face, tracing his skin with tear tracks. 

"Georgie, baby..." Dream sighed, holding George tighter as he cried. 

"It's- I can't de- deal with the- with th- thunder." he sobbed, the tears coming all at once. 

"I'm here, Georgie. Come here." 

He felt George bury himself closer to Dream, gripping him tighter than a Koala might cling to a tree. 

"It'll be okay."

"You promise?" George looked up at Dream with teary eyes.

"I promise."


	5. Glitter (Part I) | KARLNAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've been on my mind  
> (How ya feel?)  
> I'm losing my mind because  
> I hope that we can be more than just friends."

The wicker basket was full of food. There were sandwiches, a bag of chips, chocolates and more. Karl had helped with the food, for the most part, in fact, he did most of the work. 

He wanted to spend some non-work time with Sapnap while he was here. 

Karl loved spending time with Sapnap, on stream or off. He just appreciated any time with friends that wasn't viewed by thousands, to millions of people. 

He also loved the things he could notice when they both were calm, like the dimples that decorated his cheeks. Like the little golden stubble that trailed down his jaw. And the way he looked at Karl- Karl was getting distracted.

"Sappy!" Karl yelled upstairs. The nickname had started off ironic on a stream, but then Sapnap never protested Karl's use of it. 

"Gimme a sec, I'm just putting on a jacket-" he heard the muffled voice of Sapnap through the floorboards above him. 

"You don't need a jumper, it's sunny outside!" Karl cried out in exasperation. He had the basket in one hand, and a blanket in the other. His phone and a small speaker lay in the basket with the food. He watched as Sapnap walked into the kitchen with a grin on his face, gracefully taking the two blankets and walking away.

"Hey!" Karl said quickly, "wait for me."

Sapnap paused and turned around, waiting for the taller boy to catch up to him. Karl's heart fluttered. Nobody ever waited for him when he asked, except for Sapnap. Maybe they had, but Karl was just too infatuated with Sa-

_No. Not infatuated. He's a good friend, you're just happy he's here._

A keychain with a car key spun easily around Sapnap's finger as they lumbered out the door. The car unlocked, and they put their load of items into the boot of the car. Karl sighed as he dropped the heavy items into the boot, before jumping into the car. 

Sapnap smirked as the roof began to lift back. 

"YOU HAVE A CONVERTIBLE? Since when, nimrod?" Karl gasped, laughing as Sapnap burst into uncontrollable giggles. 

"Since forever, babyyy. I just didn't tell you." he drew out the nickname jokingly, but it made Karl's heart beat.

_He had always gotten flustered at small things like that, even with Quackity._

_Right?_

_Yeah. Right._

Karl swallowed with a shy grin, widening it when he looked around at the blue sky. There was only a slight breeze, enough to make the sun tolerable.

It was the definition of a perfect day, the sky the perfect shade of blue. There wasn't a wisp of a cloud in sight. 

"Let's go, Karl." Sapnap smiled devilishly, pulling out of the driveway. 

"Do you even know where we're go-" he was shushed by a finger to his lips as the car began to speed down the road (probably over the speed limit, but Karl didn't care). Karl's eyes widened a little at the contact, prying Sapnap's finger away from his face. He watched as he watched the road while driving, those green eyes focused on the road with a smug smile. Karl watched the bob of his Adam's apple, the way his chest rose and fell, the way his foot tapped on the floor of the car.

"You're so cute, Sapnap." Karl said without thinking, his face turning a rather unflattering shade of pink. "Uhm- like short, get it? Because you're like- they call short people cute? Me? I would never." the stuttering seemed to indicate it was a joke, which is exactly what Karl wanted. If he could just try and pull it off-

"Says you," Sapnap turned to Karl with a comical wink, "cutie."

Karl knew that Sapnap didn't know the power of his words. Karl flushed a peculiar shade of beetroot rather than the rosy pink he was already at, and he felt his cheeks grow hotter as Sapnap giggled. 

"Shut up, nimrod." Karl bashfully managed to say. Sapnap snorted, making Karl feel quite embarrassed. 

"Don't be so embarrassed, _nimrod,_ " he mocked, "we get it, you have a big fat crush on me. Now we drive."

Karl swallowed, ignoring what he said and sticking his head out the now-pulled-down window, feeling the wind blow through his messy brown hair. It was nice, feeling the sun tickle his pink face and just forget about how this _not-quite-crush-but-also-yes-a-crush_ had just become aware and confessed without Karl even saying anything.

"I mean what I said, by the way." Sapnap said casually, and Karl whirled around. He watched the younger boy comb a hand through his hair. 

"About what?" Karl said, a little too quickly. Sapnap chuckled. 

_The crush thing? Which part? Nimrod? Or is it-_ his thoughts raced fast, his heart pumping like a drum in his chest. 

"The 'cutie' thing. I stand by that." Sapnap said, his voice still laced with that teasing, joking tone. He never once pulled his eyes off the road.

"Y-you mean that?" Karl's voice tremored. Sapnap's face lit up into a grin, a grin which couldn't be described as anything other than _cute._

Sapnap's voice became suddenly serious. "Of course, Karl. You're adorable."

Karl, for the third time that day, turned a shade of red never before seen. 

"Thanks- you're really..." he took a deep breath then, trying not to honk up what he was saying, "you're really cu-cute as well."

Sapnap smiled at that, a genuine smile, not the joking grin that he had used to make Karl blush. It only made Karl blush harder. 

_A friendship thing. It's a thing friends do, they compliment each other. You've complimented Quackity, and George like that, Dream's complimented you back, this is stupid. You're so stupid._

"So, just a left here?" Sapnap asked, breaking the not-quite tension in the car and making Karl exhale deeply. 

"Yeah." Karl smiled weakly, feeling his heart slow to normal as Sapnap veered the car left. _It's fine, you're just overthinking a little,_ Karl thought, _it's fine._

He spent the rest of the car trip a little more quiet, but they still talked, just a little more chill. It never went back to the compliments or crushes, which made Karl relieved.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two straight after!!! this is just the car trip :D


	6. Glitter (Part II) | KARLNAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Firework  
> I feel like glitter, and every time you come around  
> I feel like glitter  
> You're the one that I wanna give my life  
> You're the one that I need to give my time."

They took the bags from the back of the car. Karl watched, mesmerised, as the roof on the convertible went down again. 

"'s cool, isn't it?" Sapnap admired, turning towards the entrance to the park. Karl trailed next to him, holding the wicker basket. 

"Mhm."

"It's nice to spend time with you outside of stream, Karl." he said, his face in a small smile. 

Karl smiled sweetly, his cheeks still a light, glowing pink from the car trip here. 

"It's nice to have some personal time with you. I feel like there's still viewers watching us, though." Sapnap admitted, darting his eyes from side to side. Karl giggled, but put his hand on Sapnap's shoulder. Sapnap looked at Karl almost dead in the eyes for a moment, making Karl quiver. 

"Listen, Sapnap," he said, clearing his throat, "it's just us, the park is huge and pretty empty. We'll be fine." 

Sapnap smiled a little wider at that, adjusting the slipping blankets under his arms. He began to walk faster, speeding ahead of Karl.

"Hey, where ya going? Nimrod." Karl teased, jogging a little to get ahead. 

"How are you still faster than me?" Sapnap said, a mock anger in his voice. Karl smiled mischievously. 

"Cos I'm tall." 

"Shut up, you're not that much taller than me!" Sapnap protested, using his free hand to punch Karl lightly in the shoulder. 

"I'm a whole three inches taller than you!" Karl cried, slapping Sapnap on the arm.

"Listen, Karl. My coolness has no height limit." 

Karl huffed and started taking long, quick strides through the park, giggling as he heard Sapnap struggling to keep up.

"I hate you." Sapnap grunted, exhausted from trying to keep up with Karl. Karl felt his heart slow down a couple beats at that. _I hate you._ He heard the joking tone in his voice, but still. His face slacked to a despondent expression.

"I don't actually. Why would I hate you, and be here with you, hm?" Sapnap smiled. 

"True." Karl sighed. "I just overthink a lot."

"It's okay, we all do." Sapnap said, and Karl loved the genuineness of his tone, it wasn't mocking at all. 

Sapnap then draped a blanket on the ground, under a shady tree whose leaves were green, and the sky was a lovely shade of blue, it was all so perfect-

He flopped down onto the blanket. Karl giggled at him, watching as he waved his arms up and down like he was making a dirt angel. 

"You're so cuu..." Karl stopped himself, instead sitting down next to him. Sapnap sat up incredibly quickly. 

"Are you gonna finish that sentence, Karl?" Sapnap raised one eyebrow. Karl's face went red-hot. 

"Awww, you're so embarrassed." he said, his voice soft. Karl put his hands to his face in shame.

"You're cute. Okay?" Karl said, very very quickly, and opened the wicker basket. 

Sapnap put his hand on Karl's hand, which was rested on the handle of the basket. Karl, one on hand, loved the feeling. On another hand, Karl wanted to shake it off and pretend nothing had happened.

Sapnap's face was dusted with light pink blush. "Karl..."

Karl's heart felt like it was about to simply rip out of his heart and he would die. He wanted to fall into a hole and stay there.

"Karl? Karl what?" Karl defended, his eyes narrowing. 

"I already said it, but clearly you didn't get the memo." Sapnap said, his voice stern. Karl felt dread go through him. "You. Are. So. Fucking. Cute."

Karl could do nothing but gawp awkwardly. 

"T-Thanks-!" 

"You're such an idiot, oh my god." Sapnap said lightheartedly, taking out a small sandwich from the basket with a grin. 

"S-shut up!"

"Well, I mean, it's true." Sapnap said, his voice muffled by a sandwich. "I mean, look at you. You're all blushy."

"What's true?"

"Well, both things. You're an idiot, and you're adorable. Which is why you're _my_ idiot." Sapnap said endearingly, emphasising the 'my'. 

At that point, Karl could hardly bear his words. It was like spears going through his heart, because he knew Sapnap didn't like him back.

Unless?

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Karl's eyes began to glisten as a single leaf flew down onto the floor. He didn't know what he was saying, he was just saying what he was thinking. "You know I like you, and you're messing with me on purpose. I hate this."

Sapnap's smile dropped almost instantly. "Wait, actually?"

A tear dropped down Karl's face, from happiness, from anger, he didn't know.

"Karl, come here-" Sapnap tried to protest, putting down his sandwich and opening his arms.

"No!" Karl said angrily, crossing his arms around his chest, looking away like an angry little kid.

He heard Sapnap sigh. "Don't you get it? I like you too, dumbass."

Karl's face froze as he turned back to Sapnap. Sapnap's face was bright red, they couldn't even make eye contact. 

"You're lying."

Karl was being annoying, but he couldn't believe it. 

"I'm not lying. Now come here, you little idiot." Sapnap said gently, opening his arms. He tapped at the ground between his legs. 

Karl shuffled nervously towards the younger man, sitting in between Sapnap's legs. His back was pressed against Sapnap's chest, and he felt himself almost throw up from happiness as Sapnap wrapped his arms around Karl's waist hesitantly. 

"Is this okay?" he asked. 

"More than okay." Karl smiled, it was a very, very small smile, but he was happier than he had been in ages. The sun warmed his face, and he had Sapnap's arms wrapped around him, and he felt the lazy energy of a Sunday afternoon settling on them.

"So are you..." Sapnap said quietly, "are you my boyfriend?"

_Boyfriend. It was a word._

"I don't know. I guess." Karl whispered. This had happened very quickly. 

"Oh my god, I have _waited_ for this one!" Sapnap giggled, cuddling Karl tighter. 

"Wait, actually-" 

"Of course, nimrod." Sapnap huffed, exasperated. "Having you as a boyfriend will be the best time of my life."

The words made Karl go all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Do you mean that?"

"I promise." he said. 

"You promise?" Karl said raspily.

"I promise." he repeated.

They saw a figure approaching them at the park. They had been intertwined while they ate, just happy to be there. Occasionally they would drop into comfortable silence, but then continue their talking as usual. 

It was lovely. 

"Hello? Are you Karl and Sapnap?"

They both jolted up out of their original position, shocked that a fan had seen them. 

"Whu- hi!"

"Can I take a picture with you guys?" the fan asked, and in a total daze, they said yes. 

"So are you two like- you know what? Nevermind. I'm so excited, I can't even words." the fan said sweetly, giggling happily at the photo on their phone. 

"Yeah, of course. Have a good day, dude." Karl said, his voice emotionless and a little angry that their moment had been ruined.

The fan walked away with a grin on their face.

Moments passed, in awkward silence. 

Sapnap grabbed his phone, searching 'I met Karl and Sapnap' on Twitter, before his eyes widened. 

"That bitch!" Sapnap gasped. He turned his phone around to Karl, and alas, there it was. A photo, not in great resolution, of Sapnap and Karl cuddling. 

"Holy shit." Karl said, the profanity slipping out of his mouth unintentionally. The comments were flooded with 'delete this' and 'invasion of privacy'.

"So that's it?" 

"Might as well tweet about it." Karl sighed, cursing under his breath. 

He watched as Sapnap quoted the tweet, writing out a chunk of text.

_Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that this is real! Me and Karl are officially dating <3 however, don't take pictures of ppl without consent :)_

The comments ticked up by the thousands.

Karl collapsed back into Sapnap again, felt those warm, comforting arms around him, and he smiled.

The whole world might know, but you know what? It would be the best time of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the glitter story :))


End file.
